Love and Be Loved
by Mrs. Justin Bieber
Summary: BOCD is having their first prom! What kind of mischief will the PC get into now? This story takes place after It's Not Easy Being Mean. Read and Review!
1. Chapter 1

Massie: Being the alpha seems to be a piece of cake for Massie. Especially when BOCD is having a PROM! Derrington seems to want her back but she is going to play a little H2G even though Massie STILL has a crush on him. But who needs to know that? But when the new girl comes to BOCD, this amber eyed alpha might need to rethink her plan on becoming the prom queen.

Alicia: Starts a website that tells it all. Her gossip, the schools top couples, head alphas, and who she thinks should be a couple! But when Massie finds out that Alicia is talking trash about another PC member, this beta might want to start talking about herself.

Dylan: is FINALLY as thin as she wants to be. Dylan is trying to help Massie win Prom Queen so she could be beta. The fight is on, and it's not just for those chocolate coated Luna bars.

Kristen: Kristen is trying to find a love life in this crazy world. But when the new girl has a HAW-T brother, well, Kristen will have to trade in her soccer ball for a spot on the royal committee at the BOCD prom.

Claire: In the words of Mr. Sours, "nothing wins back the one you love more like candy." But since Cam looks like he has his eye on another PC member, Claire might be sour-less.

What do you think? Should I continue? Review and If I get ten reviews I will update ASAP!


	2. Chapter 2

The Block Estate

7:24 AM

Massie's Room

"Bean. Remember when I told you that Alicia was being all 'against' the PC?" Massie turned and faced her ah-dorable black pug. "Well now it's happening all over again! Today I need an outfit that is to die for so she knows whose boss."

Massie stepped into her 7x10ft walk-in closet and looked at her options. Option number 1) Alice and Olivia white blouse, black mini skirt, light brown leggings, white pumps, and loads of brown and purple chunky necklaces. Option number 2) sky blue BCBG top paired with black mouse flats, Dark wash sevens jeans and the PC charm bracelet. Both outfits were worth a 10 but Massie had to find one that would make Alicia, Derrick, and the rest of OCD jealous.

Massie finally decided on Option number 1. Running to her bathroom, Massie took a shower, straitened her hair, and put on lip-gloss, light pink blush, and brown eyeliner. She threw on her perfect outfit, grabbed her White guess bag, and was out the door.

Isaac was waiting out front with the car. Claire was already situated inside. Massie took the moment to evaluate her outfit. The first thing that stood out to her was Claire's bright pink keds. Massie mentally slapped her self in the head.

"Kuh-laire! Have I taught you nothing? Keds? Come on."

Claire looked at Massie and took her MP3 player head phones out of her ears. She looked at Massie's outfit and was automatically jealous. Massie reached in the back of the Range Rover and took out the PC's 'extra' bag. Massie searched until she found what she was looking for; black Gucci pumps.

"Here. This will make your outfit at least a … 8.8" Massie stated. "Isaac, onward."

Isaac started the car and pulled out of the Blocks driveway over to Alicia's house. Massie took out her cell phone and decided to test the non- PC members. She decided to make them all excited for when they arrive.

**: Heyyyy**

**POLOLUVER: hey Mass**

**Fisher*: Hey**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: What do you want Block?**

**Kempy: Derrick *tsk tsk* no need to be rude**

**: I thought that I wuld jst warn u about our DDG outfits 2day. Even Plovert the pervert would be interested. **

**Plovie: DDG? Ohhh wait let me guess. Drop dead gorgeous? OMG x2**

**: more lyke OMFG x3! ttyl boys. ;-)**

_** has signed out of the chat room**_

Massie shut her cell as they pulled up to Alicia's house. Massie thought to herself how amazing Alicia looked… but ah-viously not as good as herself.

Alicia strut her stuff towards the Range Rover. She had a smile on that LBR's would kill for. Her outfit was most likely to be rated that day in the high 9's. Claire looked up from her Mp3 player and opened the door for Alicia.

"Heyy girlies! Are you ready to start another fabulous week at BOCD or what? I think our outfits… so far seem to be the best yet. Don't you think? I mean even though…" Alicia recited. Massie blocked out her blabbering to think as Claire just turned back to her music.

"Kuh-laire! Were you listening to me? I said I had gossip… about Cam… worth hundreds of points and I really think you should know" Alicia said.

Massie turned her head. Alicia always had the best gossip. If it was about Cam, Claire would be happy. Just as Massie was about to grant Alicia the gossip points so they could hear the story, Isaac pulled up to Dylan's Estate.

Dylan walked down her steps. She tapped on the window of the Range Rover so Claire would hear her and tell her to open the door. Obviously she heard and opened the door. Dylan smirked and climbed over the seat so she could sit next to Alicia. Her blue and black skirt hit Claire in the face as she stepped over Claire's feet.

"UGH. Guys you have GOT to help me. My mom keeps telling me I cant get the new Alice and Olivia top because they don't sell it in a size six and…" Dylan trailed off as she saw that Massie was wearing the shirt.

"Sorry Dyl. but you're just going to have to wait until the next shirt comes out. I beat you to it" Massie smirked. Isaac drove into Kristen's apartment and waited for the soccer girl to get in.

"OMG GUYS GUESS WHAT! I have gossip points!" Kristen declared.

Alicia stamped her stiletto. "No fair I was first!"

"Ladies Ladies. First we are going to do ratings and THEN and only then will we sit by the Oak tree and tell the two tales that you beautiful ladies have to share. Ah-greed?" Massie asked.

"Ah-greed"

"Ah-greed"

"Agreed my friend"

Massie waited to hear the last PC member talk. Massie looked around. She saw Claire over by Cam talking and sharing the head phones on her Mp3 player. Massie rolled her eyes.

"Ratings!" Massie announced. The girls lined up. Massie stood in front of Alicia.

"Alicia. You are wearing a deep red ruffle blouse by Ralph Lauren, a pair of dark blue BCBG jeans, black wedges, and black bangles. You have your long hair curled, and are currently wearing a black cropped jacket. 9.6!"

Alicia bowed as Massie took a step to her right to face Kristen.

"Let's see what our Soccer star is wearing today shall we? You, Kristen, are wearing a navy colored mini skirt by Guess that looks amazing against your green leggings. Odd match but it totally works on you. Your dark blue long sleeved jacket is over your black top and you are wearing long black boots. 9.4!"

Massie took another step down in front of Dylan.

"Dylan. You are wearing a sea foam green dress paired with dark green flats. You red hair is put into a braid and you have put on diamond stud earrings. Your dress is down to your knees which gives it that sexy yet still appropriate look. 9.5!" Dylan air clapped.

"Now me you guys!" Claire came running up. She took a step forward.

"Well Kuh-laire, you were late. And I do not tolerate lateness when in the presence of four hot girls. I am not going to be able to rate you today. You know what that means."

Alicia, Dylan, and Kristen giggled. They knew what THAT meant.

"You need to do what we say for the next…" Massie pretended to look at her watch. "three days. Aren't you a lucky duck?"

Claire's face dropped. Her face drained from color. The only color in her face was her bright red cheeks which made her look like a clown.

"Hey Massie" a familiar voice said. Massie spun around to be faced with the one and only Derrick Harrington.

R&R! what did you think? Should I keep going? Tell me! All kinds of reviews are welcome!


	3. Chapter 3

BOCD

8:32 AM

The Oak Tree

"_Hey Massie" a familiar voice said. Massie spun around to be faced with the one and only Derrick Harrington._

Massie was lost of words. Her tongue was dry and her hands were clammy. She was worried she would say something un-alpha-ish. Wait, No. She had to play hard to get. She smiled on the inside because he was staring right at her. But she was also worried he would see right through her. What if he found out what she was trying to do? His shaggy blonde hair and brown puppy dog eyes almost made her faint. She thought of what to say, but her mind only came up with a sign that said "Un-Available."

"Hey Derrick," the rest of the PC covered for her. Derrick looked at them and smiled a little. Then he turned back to Massie.

Derrick's eyes were glued to Massie. She was almost frozen except for the rising and falling of her shoulders to show she was breathing. Massie shook her head.

"Hello Derrick," she said in a small voice.

Massie thought to herself to 'speak up.' Her voice was so soft; no one could probably hear her. She switched her weight to her to her left foot to show she was getting bored already.

"Massie, I still have to tell you my gossip!" Alicia whined. Massie turned to look at Alicia. She continued. "OCD… I mean BOCD is having their first PROM! It's also the boy's choice."

"Source" Dylan said all giggly.

"No source needed Dylan. Alicia always has all her gossip right." Massie said. "Gossip points granted Lessh!"

Derrick was obviously being ignored so he motioned for his boys to come over. Josh, Cam, Plovert, and Kemp walked over. They took one look at their outfits and almost died. They looked HOT, with a capital H.

Massie shook her head as the boys continued to check them out.

"Um, guys are we produce?"

"Pshh, no" Kemp stated.

"Then why are you checking us out?" Massie started to chuckle as the girls behind her cackled. Kemps face turned red as he finally got the burn.

"Well if your all produce, Kristen would be a squash because she is totally muscular, Dylan would be a red HOT pepper because she has red hair and shes… hot. Claire you would be uhhh… Some other type of vegetable, Alicia would be some food from Spain, and Massie would be the queen of them all, the apple!" Kemp tried to defend himself.

Everyone rolled their eyes. He made no sense when it came to hitting on girls. Claire slapped her forehead to show how stupid he was.

"So, are we going to pick our dates for this … prom Alicia is talking about?" Cam asked.

"I call Cam!" Claire shouted out. Cam looked down at the green grass.

"It's boys' choice Kuh-laire" Kristen stated. She shook her head, disappointed because she didn't listen.

"I call Massie!" someone said from the little crowd that was forming around the Alphas. Massie smirked. She twirled some of the thick necklaces on her neck. She winked to her admirer as he almost fainted and turned back to Dylan to whisper 'LBR.' Dylan muffled a laugh, trying not to give away Massie's little secret. One of her admirer's friends had to hold him back as he just about pounced on Massie. Derrick's eyes looked jealous. Everyone, but Massie, knew he still liked her.

"Obviously Cam and Claire are going together" Josh stated. Cam slugged him in the forearm. To Massie, she saw a little bit of uncertainty about him. Was Cam just not that into Claire anymore? Josh rubbed his arm like he was trying to start a fire.

_**!**_

Massie led the PC away using her peripheral vision to look back at the boys. She knew this was going to be an interesting prom.

WHAT DID YOU THINK? Are you happy with the story? Do you just hate it? R&R! It makes me happy. So I got a little story for you. Ready? Ok so I was at my acting class, and we were doing improve. I know right? IMPROVE? Oh whatever. So, this kid gets up to do his improve and starts singing "DON'T STOP BELIEVING!" at the top of his lungs. Then his friend jumps up with him and says "Don't you just love this singer? He is sooooo hot!" It was the funniest thing ever. Then they started saying how they would steal him and sell him on E-Bay. Lolz. Well, review! If I get 30 reviews for this chapter I will make another chapter by next week. Ok? Deal? REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

BOCD

11:29 AM

English

Derrick sat in his wooden chair watching the clock tick and tock as he thought of ways to ask Massie to the prom. He had a couple ideas, but they were all to 'Cam'. Romantic; not his type.

"So class," Ms. Aimers said. "The Principal told me to talk to everyone about the "prom" coming up." Everyone in class started talking. Derrick looked over at Plovert and Kemp who were three seats down from him.

"This year its boys choice. Boys remember, not to much cologne. It kind of stinks after a while" Ms. Aimers stated. "Well anyway, this year the theme is "Your Unknown Love" and everyone will wear masks!"

Ms. Aimers was a short woman, in her twenties, and had dark brown short hair. There was one kid, Noah Meyers, who was completely head over heals for this woman. She was nice, and never really yelled; only when Noah tried to hit on her after class. Derrick chuckled at the memory of when he asked her out to dinner with his mom.

All of a sudden, the lunch bell rang. Derrick grabbed his stuff as prompt as he could and ran out of the classroom door. Derrick had to get to lunch. He had skipped breakfast which is really normal for Derrick.

He stopped in front of his locker, dialed his combination, 5-9-13; Massie's birthday (May 9th), and her age (13) shoved his books in and ran to lunch. Then he bumped into something. Derrick fell back. He looked up; ready to kill whatever was going to make him late, and suddenly his facial expressions softened. He stared at the amber eyed beauty as her eyes flashed with anger.

"Shit," Massie said obviously annoyed.

She picked up her books and dusted herself off and looked at him. Derrick could only hear her breathing and his heartbeat speeding up. He was in a daze.

Massie cleared her throat. Derrick shook his head.

"Massie, I've been meaning to talk to you" he declared.

"Ok then, talk." Massie started walking to her locker. Derrick followed her. She dialed her combo lighting quick, slipped her books in and turned to face him. Derrick looked around. Many people had already formed a little circle around the 'ex-It couple.'

"Alone," Derrick said quietly.

Massie noticed the people and flashed her eyes of anger to tell them to get away. They apparently got the idea and scurried away. She grabbed Derrick's wrist and dragged him into the nearest empty classroom.

"Ok," Massie said to get him going.

"Well, Massie… I kind of… kind of miss you. I know you don't give second chances… but I really miss you and really want to get back together." Derrick looked in Massie's eyes. He could tell that Massie saw his sincerity and longing to be with her. Massie started to tear up. She quickly wiped away her sad façade and looked at him.

Then Derrick heard her saw the four words he had wanted to hear for two months.

"I missed you too" Massie said. Derrick felt about a thousand weights lifted off of his shoulders. He stood up and ran over to Massie and embraced her into a big hug. She dropped her bag and clutched him for dear life.

Derrick could tell Massie was crying because he could hear her breathing hard and he felt her tears seek through his white t-shirt.

When they pulled apart, Massie took out her compact mirror and looked at her eyes.

"Crap," she said just above a whisper.

Derrick chuckled. It was so like her to make a statement inappropriate for the moment. He bent down and kissed her check. Massie smiled.

"Come on. Let's go to lunch" Derrick said as he let go of her elbow. Massie grabbed her white Louis Vuitton bag and started walking out of the classroom door. When Derrick stepped out, he noticed about fifty students surrounding Massie, bombarding her with questions.

"Are you guys back together?"

"Did you guys just make out?"

"What happened?"

Derrick slipped one arm around her size 0 waist and led her to the café.

"Thanks" Massie said. She reached up on her toes to peck Derrick on the lips. He smiled and opened the door to the cafeteria. Once they got inside, Alicia came up and threw her arms around her best friend's neck and started laughing.

"Leash. What was that for?" Massie said as the Spanish one let go of her tight grip.

"I heard you guys got back together! Everyone has been talking about it!"

Derrick was confused. This happened less than a minute ago and now they were the talk of the school? Massie just smiled and walked over to Table 18. Everyone was there and showing all of their teeth. Derrick rolled his eyes and sat down next to his girlfriend.

Cam was looking worried. He kept shifting in his seat. Derrick took out his cell phone to text his friend.

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Whats your prob?**

Derrick sent the text and waited for Cam's Razr to buzz.

**Fisher*: Nothing. **

**SHORTZ4LYFE: oh come on. I'm your best friend. **

**Fisher*: Nope**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Is it about Claire?**

Cam's eyes widened. It WAS about Claire. Cam and Claire were having an On-Off relationship. Right now it was On but Cam seemed to have his mind somewhere else.

**SHORTZ4LYFE: It IS about Claire! I win. Now whats up?**

**Fisher*: I kinda don't have a crush on her anymore… **

**SHORTZ4LYFE: WHAT? I thought you were cra-z about her!**

**Fisher*: Hence the word 'were'**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Well whos' the new girl?**

**Fisher*: I don't think u shuld know**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: You better tell me. I'll get Massie to come up with one of those plans to make your lyfe miserable. **

Cam looked at Derrick. He thought he was bluffing! 'ya right' Cam mouthed. Derrick raised his eyebrows in an 'Oh really?' type of way.

Derrick leaned over to Massie's ear to scare the shit out of Cam. He quickly texted back.

**Fisher*: I like…**

I KNOW YOU HATE ME RIGHT? I'm sorry. I just had to have a cliffy! TEHE. R&R! It makes me feel happy! Lets try to aim for ten reviews ok? Ten reviews = new chapter! Lol. Keep on reading!


	5. Chapter 5

BOCD

1:12 pm

Cafeteria

**Fisher*: I like…**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Tell me!**

Cam was about to text back when the bell rang; signaling that lunch period was over. Cam quickly gathered his things and raced out of the lunch room leaving a very confused Derrick behind. Cam slipped his cell phone in his jean pocket and headed off to Science. This was the only period he had with the girl he liked. Cam collected his books from his steal locker, shut the door, and thought about "her."

Cam sat down in the back row, as far away from the teacher as possible. Massie, Claire, and Alicia rushed in before they were called tardy. The three stunning girls sat next to each other in the row before Cam. Cam could see that Massie pulled out her cell phone, signaling for the girls to have a conversation.

All of a sudden, Cams phone buzzed.

**SHORTZ4LYFE: TELL ME! **

**Fisher*: ur going 2 get mad me**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Cam Cam Cam… why wuld I get mad at u. can I ask ?'s and u say yes or no?**

Cam pondered this for a minute. If Derrick asked questions, Cam didn't necessarily have to say who the beautiful girl was.

**Fisher*: Sure**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Is she in our grade?**

Cam started to wish he never agreed to this.

**Fisher*: Yes**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: in the PC?**

**Fisher*: …Yes**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Dylan?**

**Fisher*: No**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: Kristen?**

**Fisher*: I really cant believe u haven't figured it out yet!**

**SHORTZ4LYFE: ?**

Cam looked up at the PC. He sighed. He knew that this girl was taken. Massie, Alicia, and Claire were giggling at something.

**Fisher*: Massie**

Cam waited twenty minutes for Derrick to type back. Cam completely regretted saying his crushes name. Derrick was his best friend. He shouldn't be THAT mad… right? Cam shut his cell phone and stuck it in his pocket.

**SHORTZ4LYFE: YOU DO REALIZE THAT MASSIE 'ND I JUST GOT BACK 2GETTR RIT?**

Uh Oh. All caps. Derrick was mad. Well he had a right to be. Massie is his girlfriend. But maybe not for long…..

MPOV

Block Estate

4:31pm

Massie flopped down on her giant cloud white bed. Massie had made Claire do the funniest things today. She had to go get Massie Fruit Punch, Text on Dylan's phone for her, and Kristen had her paint her nails; bright blue.

She kicked off her shoes, took out her cell phone, and called Derrick. They had been dating for 5 hours and two minutes and it was pure heaven. He was so sweet it wasn't even funny. Well, he was funny. His puppy dog eyes made Massie's bones melt. She wouldn't trade anything to change her life.

Massie dialed the familiar number at rapid speed. Derrick picked up on the first ring.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me!" Massie said with tons of enthusiasm.

"Hey Block. Whats up?" Derrick sounded like something was bothering him. What could it be? Was he not super happy that they got back together?

"Are you ok? You sound like something's bothering you" Massie protested.

"Not really. Cam told me something that disturbed the crap out of me. It's nothing to be worried about though" Derrick rushed. Massie sighed. She never was left out of a loop. She suddenly got mad.

"WHY DON'T YOU TELL ME THEN? I REALLY WANT TO KNOW NOW. But it's ok if you don't want to tell me. I'm sorry I got mad. It's your personal life. But you know you could have told me!" Massie's expressions went from Mad to guilty to sad to annoyed. Massie suddenly had a pain in her lower abdomen.

"Block…. Are you... PMSing?" Derrick sounded embarrassed and scared while he stated to most obvious fact of the day.

Massie was stunned. She WAS PMSing.

"Be Right Back" Massie said. She put down her phone and ran to her white and gold bathroom.

Massie came out four minutes later suddenly realizing she just got her period; her first period. She sat down next to her phone and picked it up.

"Sorry" Massie said into the receiver. She suddenly felt guilty again.

"Mass, I don't really want to know about your female… problems. It's YOUR business."

Massie felt relieved. Didn't she have a great boyfriend? Then Massie suddenly remembered about BOCD's Prom. She


	6. Chapter 6

Rivera House

6:03 PM

Alicia's Room

Alicia hung up her new iPhone. She had been on the phone with Olivia for the past hour talking about the latest gossip. They had both decided that Claire was overrated, Plovert was pathetic, and Derrick was probably the hottest thing to walk the earth since Zac Efron.

All Alicia could think of at that moment was about the Prom. Was it worth asking Josh? He was completely MIA when it came to his thoughts. Maybe she should ask Derrick. He seemed to be checking her out during lunch the other day but he could have just been looking at Massie who was right next to her.

Alicia flipped her golden brown curly locks over her shoulder as she sat at her white Macbook typing away on her new website called . (NOT A REAL SITE. JUST MADE UP FOR THIS STORY) Alicia had the idea because her and Olivia could not keep up on all of their gossip. They were having a tough time remembering their favorite celebrity couples, alphas, and gossip points.

Entry 1:

Hottest couples of the moment:

Zac and Vanessa

Who cares that the tabloids say they broke up. They will always be the cutest celeb. couple ever.

Massie and Derrick

New couple. But they are the most popular students at BOCD so I have to say that.

Alicia paused. Who else was there? Alicia signed the entry as MizzGozzip and logged off. Alicia leaned back in her chair and smirked. This new site was going to be a hit. Now all she needed was a few people to get her the more inside gossip.

Westchester Park

6:30 PM

Soccer field

Kristen was kicking a soccer ball into an empty net practicing for the next season.

"_67, 68, 69, 70" _She thought.

"Hey!" a guy yelled out to her.

Kristen whipped her blonde head around and searched for the voice with her robin egg blue eyes. Her eyes locked on a tall, dirty blonde, muscled teen clad in a soccer uniform. Kristen's knees started to wobble and the back of her neck began to moisten. She bobbed her ball on her foot up into her hands. Her hand unconsciously moved to the side of her head to push her bangs behind her ears.

"Hi," she said as she bit her lip. The mysterious guy gave a heart-melting smile and flipped his hair out of his eyes. He jogged up to her passing his ball between his cleats. With each step, Kristen's heart beat faster and faster.

"Hey. I'm Ryan."

"I'm K-Kristen" she stuttered.

Ryan leaned over and picked up her soccer ball. "I was wondering if you wanted to play a game. I just moved to Westchester and didn't think anyone played in this rich town."

Kristen's bones melted a little more. "S-sure." She went to go retrieve her ball that was stuck in the net. As she turned around, making sure her lip gloss hadn't smudged from her hair, Ryan was standing in the middle of the field with one foot on his soccer ball.

Kristen threw her ball out of bounds and got ready to catch Ryan's ball. He kicked it as fast as a shooting star. Kristen caught it without hesitation minding her new French manicured nails. She smirked and threw it back into his awaiting hands.

"Wow," Ryan said. "You're good."

"Thanks." Kristen played it off like it was nothing.

After playing for what felt like hours, the two decided to go walk around town. They were laughing, flirting, and holding hands like they had been going out for a month. No one would have guessed that they had only known each other for 2 hours.

"I've never met a girl who plays soccer and eats ice cream without a freaking care. You're definitely different then my sister," Ryan confessed.

"Sister?"

"Yeah. We're twins. We don't look anything alike though. It's kind of scary," he explained. "She'll be starting BOCD like me tomorrow."

Kristen smiled. "Yeah. Well I better get going. I've got to work on homework."

"I'd love it if you helped me around tomorrow in school. I'm going to be so lost. My family and I drove by the school. It's huge!" Ryan exclaimed.

"Ha! Well yeah. It takes some getting used to."

"Yeah. So will you help me? Um, showing me around that is?" he asked while rubbing the back of his neck.

Kristen blushed. "Totally. I'd love to help you. Meet me by the oak tree first thing? My friends and I meet there every morning. I'm sure they'd love to meet you."

Ryan winked. "Great. Sounds like a plan," he said.

"Cool. I'll see you then." As Kristen walked away, all she could think of is that she couldn't wait until tomorrow.

Block Estate

9:23 PM

Massie's room

"Bean, Ehmagawd!" Massie screeched as she paced back and forth in front of Bean's bed. Massie had been planning the PC's Prom dresses ever since she got off the phone with Derrick.

Her plan was this. They would go to Windsor afterschool tomorrow to search for their perfect dresses. They would each pick a color according to their skin tones; Massie- purple, Alicia- red, Dylan- Green, Kristen-Blue, and Claire- Pink! It was perfect.

_Riiiiiiiiinnnnnngggg!_

Massie jumped a foot in the air and quickly crossed the room to her phone plugged into the wall.

**~Kristen~**

"Hello?" Massie squeaked into the speaker.

"Mass! I just met a really hot guy! I was at the park a few hours ago and met this really hot guy! His name is Ry..."

"Woah! Hold on a minute. You met a hot guy? Kristen! What does he look like?" Massie interrupted.

"He's a total hottie. He plays soccer and has this dirty blonde hair that swoops over his eyes perfectly. His name is Ry..." Kristen stopped short. "Mass? Massie? Helloooo?"

Massie came back down from La La Land and responded to Kristen. "Sorry hun. I was day dreaming? So what's this guys name?"


End file.
